


[Podfic] this crown of thorns

by Tarae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Character Study, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Attila's story</p><p>Author's summary:<br/>“No,” she says, and even though Emma is never going to understand any of it and isn’t trying, Regina almost wants her to. “This is really all just about me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] this crown of thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this crown of thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/526055) by [Attila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attila/pseuds/Attila). 



> Recorded as part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html).

  


**Lenght:** 14:07 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/gtij/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+OUaT%2B-%2Bthis%2Bcrown%2Bof%2Bthorns.mp3) or [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8jpb72x91u29qd4/OUaT_-_this_crown_of_thorns_-_Tarae.mp3) (slower)


End file.
